


The Magic of Three

by WarofHearts (Pandamazing)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, M/M, Soul mate, Sub Simon Lewis, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/WarofHearts
Summary: Simon thought he would be able to catch a break when the war with Valentine had finally ended. Leave it to fate to decide to pull a fast one on him when his mother tells him he was adopted. Apparently he has been a submissive warlock all this time and can you guess who his soul mates are? Well of course no one other than Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane.Will Simon be able to accept his fate or will he fight against two people who want to give him love? Also Alec really needs to learn how to word things differently but he'll get there. Magnus is just as magnificent as normal, the little shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, another one. Hope you enjoy.

Simon knew he should consider himself lucky since he had survived the whole almost turning into a vampire thing and then the war with Clary’s crazy dad but seriously, now he had to deal with this?

 His mother, well he assumed she had been at least, had just told him that he had been adopted. Honestly he would have shrugged it off as a joke if he hadn’t just come home from helping his best friend save the whole world and everything.

 “What?” he asked, mouth feeling dry as he continued to stare at the woman who had raised him for the past eighteen years. Maybe he was overthinking this and this really was some sort of prank that his sister had pulled together.

 “Simon, I know this must be hard to hear but I promised your father that I wouldn’t tell you until you turned eighteen.” His mother said hands clasped in front of her nervously.

 “Mom, I turned eighteen two months ago,” Simon finally spat out, licking his lips before continuing. “Why haven’t you-“

 “Simon, you have been doing god knows what for the past year.” His mother interrupted crossing her arms over her chest, right brow lifting in challenge as she continued to stare at her taller son. “How on earth am I supposed to tell someone something like this when all I get is a phone call every few months?”

 “Mom-“

 “Just what have you been doing anyways?” she asked shaking her head slightly when Simon looked away from her, pushing the frames of his glasses up his nose.

 “I…had to help Clary with some stuff for a while and-”

 “Simon, it’s always Clary.” His mother said through a sigh. “You know I thought you and Maureen-“

 “Mom.” Simon interrupted, finally looking in her direction again. “Don’t.” he begged, the image of his ex-best friend flashing across his mind for a moment.

 “Right.” His mother said, walking forward to sit next to him on the bed. She hesitated slightly before pressing her hand against his shoulder. “You know this doesn’t change anything right?” she whispered. “You will always be my son.”

 “I just...this really isn’t a joke is it?” Simon asked softly, looking down to his socked feet when his mother pressed a soft kiss against his cheek.

 “No it isn’t.” she said before standing again. She walked out of the room leaving behind a blinking and very confused Simon. The older woman retuned a few moments later holding an old leather bound book in her arms. She held it out to him and Simon eyed it warily, past experience with similar looking things having left him with a few unwanted memories.

 “Where did you get this?” he asked, still not touching it as he stared at the worn pages and the silver buckle that held the book shut.

 “Your father…well you’re biological one.” She said, clearing her throat before thrusting the book forward towards her son.

 Simon gently grabbed the book, enjoying the way the smooth leather pressed against the pads of his fingers. He stared down at it for a few moments mind whirling with so many questions. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” he finally asked, turning the book in his hands to look at the back cover.

 “I wanted to, but the man who gave us this book made us swear not to tell you.” His mother said softly. “He said that if we told you he would take you away from us.”

 “What?” Simon asked, dropping the book on the bed beside him before standing up. “Mom, this makes no sense. If you adopted me he can’t just be allowed to-“

 “Simon, please,” his mother begged, also standing as Simon began to pace. “He just sort of showed up at our house and we couldn’t say no once we saw you-“

 “You just took a baby from a random stranger?” Simon asked, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. “You have got to be kidding me!” the teen cried out, shaking his head. “All this time I thought I didn’t fit in because I was the only one in the family with brown hair, nope just got bought off the black market. You know, the usual.” He scoffed, turning away from his mother when the woman gave him an unimpressed look.

 “Are you okay?” his mother whispered. Simon took a deep breath before rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted to scream that he wasn’t, that a secret like this was something he could never forgive her for. That wouldn’t be really fair though, would it? He had just been involved in a dangerous war that he had almost died in multiple times that his mother would never know about. It was fucking ironic is what it was and it took all of Simon’s self control not to let out a hysteric little laugh.

 “I think so.” He finally said, turning towards his mother. He couldn’t really fault her, after what Clary’s mother had down to protect her Simon could see at least some merit to it. “It’s just a lot to take in.” he mumbled, smiling slightly when his mother walked up to him to press a another kiss against his cheek once more.

 “I’ll go get us some tea and then we can go over this, okay?” she said, smiling when Simon gave her an unbelieving look. “All of it, I promise.”

 Simon nodded, watching as his mother walked out of his room. He groaned loudly after he was sure she was out of earshot, his eyes finding the strange book he had abandoned earlier. “Just what I needed.” He grumbled before walking back to his bed to sit down. He picked up the book once again, turning it over in his hands a few more times before he reached for the shiny buckle.

 A strange bolt of what felt like static electricity suddenly stung his fingertips making him gasp, some sort of purple smoke swirling around his wrist a few seconds later. “What the hell?” Simon yelped jumping up and dropping the book to the floor, waving his arm in the air widely as he tried to get the purple stuff to disappear. Was it…glittering?

 When his wrist seemed to be free of whatever the hell the glittery aura type of thing was he looked back down to the book, eyes widening as purple symbols and letters began to appear on the cover and spine. He hesitantly pressed his toe on the corner of the leather, relieved that no more purple smoke made an appearance. “What the f-“

 “Simon?” his mother asked, a tray with two steaming mugs of tea sitting on top of it in her hands. “What are you doing?”

 “Can’t you see that?” Simon asked gesturing towards the glowing, and unfortunately, glittering book. He watched as his mother’s brows pulled together in confusion.

 “See what?” she asked before placing the tray down on Simon’s desk before she continued to stare at the book as well.

 “Wait…” Simon said as he pulled his toe back from the book. “You can’t see the alakazam show going on top of it?”

 “Simon…really. Do we need to talk about the possibility of drugs again?” his mother asked worriedly. Simon swallowed slowly as his gaze returned to the book, a strange but familiar feeling in his gut. Could his mother not see it because she was a mundane?

 “You said this book belonged to my father?” Simon asked, really not wanting to hear the answer.

 “Yes, though we could never open it for some reason.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

So that’s how he found himself in the institute again with the large book hidden in a plastic shopping bag hanging from his hand, his plan of staying away from the crazy place for a few days flushed down the drain. Well where else was one supposed to go when your adoptive mother gives you a damn glittering book that seemed to have a mind of it’s own? He had tried to pick it up but the same strange purple smoke had circled his wrist again, but thankfully the shock hadn’t made reappearance. He learned quickly that as long as he didn’t make skin to leather contact that it wouldn’t happen so he had found the nearest thing next to him to stuff it into before carrying it here.

 “Simon, I don’t understand.” Clary said for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. “How can you be adopted-“

 “I don’t know!” Simon snapped before throwing his arms up in the air. “You know, I was just informed a few hours ago too so you probably know just as much as I do.”

 Clary gave him another confused look before glancing at the bag again. “You said the book…glittered?” she asked, her voice sounding unconvinced but also slightly amused.

 “Yes!” Simon groaned, quickly walking up to the table that Alec and the others had used so many times before. He dumped the book from the bag, giving it another wary look before looking back to his best friend. “It only glitters when I touch it but those symbols or whatever keep popping up.” He said, pointing to another purple line that continued to curl around the bottom edge of the book as he spoke.

 “Whoa…” Clary said, leaning over the table to get a closer look.

 “Maybe not so close, love.” Isabelle said from her spot beside her soul mate, which just so happened to be Simon’s past love interest and best friend. Simon had been incredibly jealous that every other creature had soul marks but mundanes. Oh how he had wished he would wake up one day and have Clary’s matching rose tattoo etched on his skin somewhere…Isabelle had been the one though and oddly enough Simon found himself okay with it, not happy of course, but okay.

 “Isabelle please tell me this is important.” Alec said as he walked into the room, his warlock soul mate sauntering in after him as usual.

 “Yes, you interrupted quite an enjoyable evening.” Magnus spoke, his eyes giving the room a once over before they had found Simon who quickly looked away. It wasn’t like Simon didn’t like the warlock, but the man always seemed to like to tease him when he had the chance. Alec on the other hand always seemed annoyed with him which had lead to more arguments than Simon could count.

 “You called them?” Clary asked Isabelle through a sigh.

 “Well I’m not that well versed when it comes to magic, Clary.” Isabelle said with a little grin. “That’s where my favorite big brother and his wonderful soul mate comes in.”

 “My, my. You show your love _spectacularly_ , Isabelle.” Magnus said, a smirk on his lips as he walked forward. His eyes had found the book long before Clary had even spoken up.

 “What is that?” Alec asked as he followed the slightly shorter male towards the table.

 “Where did you get this?” Magnus asked, his eyes trained on the book as another curly line began to form in the top left corner of the cover. The warlock held out his arm to prevent Alec from moving closer to the table, his eyes flashing gold for a moment before he looked up to lock eyes with Simon.

 “M-My mom.” Simon stuttered, blinking as he tried to focus. “She said it belonged to my dad, well my real dad.” He explained finally pulling his gaze from Magnus before tilting his head down to stare at the book. He blinked again as his vision began to blur, brows furrowing as he reached up to pull his glasses from his face. He used the hem of his shirt to wipe them clean and pushed the frames against his nose again, confused as his world seemed blurrier than before. He slowly pulled his glasses from his face again, a little gasp leaving him as he realized that he could see perfectly without the thick rounded frames that were currently resting in the palm of his hand.

 “Simon?” Clary said gently, taking his hand as Simon continued to blink, his eyes finding Magnus again who seemed to have a different expression on his face. Huh, Simon had never seen the warlock look so…surprised? Was that what that look was? Oh, he was smiling.

 “Well, I must say Simon I knew I’ve always liked you but I didn’t think this was why.” The warlock quipped finally breaking his gaze with the younger man before glancing to his taller soul mate. “Alexander, I told you that he was close, but I never thought he was right under our noses.”

 “Wait…Simon?” Alec scoffed, his bright blue eyes moving from Magnus to Simon. “He can’t be.”

 “I’m confused.” Clary finally spoke up, giving Isabelle and Jace a pout when they both shared a soft laugh and an amused glance.

 “Ditto.” Simon said, brow rising as Alec continued to just…stare. What was the guy’s problem? He was about to tell the shadow hunter to keep his eyes to himself but a sudden searing pain made itself known in the back of his skull.

 “Simon!” Clary gasped when her taller friend had cried out in pain, dropping to his knees to cradle his head between his hands. “What is wrong?” she asked through a panicked breath, taking a few steps back when Simon looked up at her. “Oh my god…Simon your eyes!”

 “W-What?” Simon asked through clenched teeth. “Shit.” He muttered, the pain traveling down his spine and to the rest of his limbs. “What the hell?” he whimpered, the other’s voices becoming a jumbled mess as he pressed his forehead to the cold floor of the institute. He was vaguely aware of warm arms around him, hoisting him up gently before hooking around his knees to hold him bridal style. He didn’t have the strength to process the fact that he was being carried somewhere, all he could focus on was the warm body was pressed against.

 “Alexander.”

 “I know, Magnus.”

 

* * *

 

 Simon awoke to hushed whispering and a hand running through his hair gently. He didn’t have the strength to open his eyes but a soft sound left his throat in response and Simon wouldn’t admit to it but he was pretty sure it was some sort of whimper.

 “He’s waking up.” A soft voice muttered. A few seconds later a warm hand cupped the right side of his face, the fingers in his hair pausing for a moment before they continued to brush across his scalp. “I was staring to get worried, it’s been two days Magnus.”

 “I know, darling.” Magnus’ voice said softly, Simon’s toes curling in response when the warlock’s chest vibrated against his back as he spoke. Wait…what?

 “Nngh.” Simon managed to mumble, shifting away slightly. A soft chuckle filled the air when he whimpered again.

 “Slow down, love.” Magnus said quietly, the hand in his hair tugging against a few locks gently. “Can you open your eyes?”

 Simon frowned and licked his lips before his eyes fluttered open, his vision just as clear as it had been before he had passed out. He blinked a few times as he tried to work out where he was, all he knew was that Magnus was there. He turned his head to the side slowly, his head aching in response. His eyes widened when he realized the other person lying next to him was Alec. Bright blue eyes were staring at him, the normal frown on his lips as the shadow hunter continued to watch him.

 “What…?” he asked, his voice hoarse as he spoke. He was surprised when the shadow hunter reached forward to trace the outline of his jaw and another strange sound left the back of his throat when Alec’s fingers brushed across the side of his neck.

 Simon tried to speak again but his throat literally felt like sand paper. Magnus pulled his fingers from his hair after that last attempt and since Simon was still facing Alec all he heard was the warlock snap his fingers, the distinct crackle of magic following afterwards. “Lets get some fluids in you.”

 Simon grunted when Alec sat up swiftly, the sudden movement making him slightly dizzy as the bed dipped when the taller male stood up. Magnus also stood up from the bed and once they were looming over him they both slowly reached out to grab his upper arms, gently pulling him into a sitting position. Alec held onto him when he began to sway, the warlock quickly fluffing pillows to place behind his back to help prop him up. Once Magnus seemed satisfied with the amount of pillows he nodded to Alec who gently pressed him back against the soft mountain, fingers finally leaving his skin which caused yet another strange noise to leave the back of his throat. Seriously, what was that?

 “Ah, here we are,” Magnus said as he leaned over to pick up a mug from the bedside table, pressing it into Simon’s hands as the younger man gave him a confused look. “Well?” Magnus asked as Simon continued to stare at him.

 Simon sighed and slowly lifted the mug up to his lips, thankful when the cool water slid past his lips and down his parched throat. He tilted his head back eagerly, some water escaping to drip down his chin and down his throat as he finished what was left. He lowered the mug away from his face with a frown, using the back of his hand to wipe his chin dry. As if Magnus could read his mind the warlock waved his hand around the rim of the mug, his rings glittering beneath the soft light of the lamp on the little bedside table next to the bed. Simon’s eyes widened as he watched the cup refill itself and he couldn’t help the grin that pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Cool.” He whispered before quickly downing the second mug full of water once it had finished filling.

 Magnus chuckled before pulling the blankets up and over his lap, his eyes glancing to Alec who still just standing motionlessly beside the bed. “Alexander, sweetheart,” the warlock began before walking to the other side of the room. “Staring is still considered rude.”

 Alec seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and Simon swore he saw a twinge of pink light up his cheeks before the taller man moved across the room after Magnus, grabbing the warlocks arm before leaning forward to whisper something into his ear.

 Simon watched in curiosity for a few moments, his eyes moving around the room after he realized he couldn’t hear a thing they were whispering to one another. The room they were in was rather large and decorated in what seemed like extravagant art and furniture and Simon was sure that the rug that rested in the middle of the floor probably cost more than his mother’s house alone.

 The bed he was currently sitting in was nothing to sneeze at either with it’s silky blue sheets and the teen could have sworn that the mattress felt more like a cloud than it did an actual bed. He had seen king sized beds before but this seemed almost twice as big as he remembered them being. Well it sort of made since with how tall Alec was and Magnus was only a few inches shorter than him he supposed that they had to have room to-

 Wait. Okay, back to the point here. He cleared his throat for a moment, his face heating up when they both stopped whispering to one another to look at him. “Yeah, hey.” He said, thankful his voice no longer sounded like a squeak. “Not that I’m not thankful and all but…why am I here? Well, where is _here_ actually?” he asked, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

 “Our loft.” Alec answered smoothly, his eyes flickering back to Magnus for a moment before he continued to speak. “We brought you here after you passed out.”

 “Why?” Simon asked before he could stop himself. “Why didn’t you just let me stay in the infirmary?”

 “Shadow hunters aren’t very well known for their care for warlocks, darling.” Magnus spoke up, turning to his left to pick up something from the vanity that was against the back wall of the room.

 “Okay?” Simon said, tilting his head to the side as he watched Magnus and Alec walk towards him. “Are you sick or something?” Simon asked Magnus, getting even more confused when Magnus only grinned at him in return.

 “He really didn’t know, did he?” Alec muttered from his spot next to Magnus.

 “I told you the glamour was strong, Alexander.” Magnus sighed before sitting on the bed next to Simon.

 “What are you talking about?” Simon asked, taking the mirror the warlock offered. He held it up to his face, sucking in a breath of air as bright, lilac colored eyes stared back at him. “H-how?” he asked, reaching up to run his fingers against his ears which seemed to be slightly more pointy than usual. “What happened to me?” he asked, blinking when he noticed dark purple strands of hair weaving into his brown locks. “Did you do this?” he asked Magnus, making a pointed glance to the crimson highlight in the warlock’s styled hair.

 “I’m afraid not, I’ve never been able to produce such a rich shade of violet.” Magnus said before slowly reaching out to run his fingers through Simon’s hair again, pulling away when Simon leaned away from him.

 “But how…when?” he asked, getting distracted when he noticed a strange design tattooed against his skin in a lighter shade of purple. “When did I get this?” he asked in surprise using his free hand to run his fingers across the lines.

 “It’s part of your demon mark, Simon.” Magnus said slowly, eyeing him carefully as Simon slowly dropped the mirror on his lap.

 “What?” Simon asked, his voice quiet as he stared back into Magnus’ eyes. “I don’t understand.”

 “You are a warlock.” Alec said, sounding slightly impatient. “And you are our last soul mate.”

 Simon felt his stomach drop and he swallowed around the thick lump that had formed in his throat. “No offense, but this is a mean prank.”

 “It’s not a prank, love.” Magnus said softly from his side, slowly reaching over to rest his hand upon his thigh. “It’s very real.”

 “Soul mates…with you?” he asked, his gaze going to Alec who seemed to stiffen at the question.

 “It wasn’t like I was expecting it either.” Alec huffed, looking away from Simon when the warlock frowned at him.

 “Well sorry for the disappointment.” Simon snapped before pushing Magnus’s hand from his lap and throwing the blankets off his legs.

 “Disappointment?” Alec asked, brows furrowing as he watched as Simon stumbled into a standing position. “Where do you think you are going?” he asked quickly striding over to Simon.

 “Home.” Simon snapped, glaring at Alec before he stumbled forward amazingly managing to keep from falling flat onto his face.

 “Oh dear.” Magnus said as he stood up as well. “Simon, wait,” He said, walking around the bed to stand on the young warlock’s other side. “Let us explain.”

 “What for, it’s obvious that he doesn’t want me here!” Simon growled, the lights in the room flickering slightly as he glared in Alec direction.

 “Why do you think that?” Alec asked, quickly sliding in front of Simon to block his path.

 “Are you serious right now?” Simon muttered, glaring up at him once again. “You’ve always hated me.”

 “I’ve never hated you.” Alec said sounding surprised.

 “Then why do you always argue with me and Clary about anything and everything? You’ve never even given me a second glance until now.” Simon snapped.

 “I always argue with _Clary_ , not you. You just happen to be there when it happens.” Alec defended himself.

 “Simon, Alexander is a little difficult to break open at first.” Magnus spoke up, pressing his hand on Simon’s shoulder and ignoring the slight scoff the shadow hunter gave in return. “I promise that he isn’t the ass he pretends to be.”

 Simon felt his bottom lip wiggle slightly as tears welled up in his eyes. “What is wrong with me?” he asked through a stuttered breath, leaning against Alec when his world began to swim before him.

 “You are a submissive warlock, Simon.” Magnus explained quietly. “Emotions are going to run high at times, especially since you have been under a glamour that suppressed your magic for so long.”

 “A submissive warlock?” Simon hiccupped, gasping in surprise when Alec effortlessly lifted him from the ground to carry him back to the bed. “Put me down!” he grunted.

 “Okay.” Alec said, dropping him on the soft mattress after a few seconds of awkward silence. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at him, a brow raised as Simon situated himself into a sitting position.

 “I don’t understand what is happenin..." Simon mumbled as Magnus sat next to him, pulling him against his chest. He pressed his face into the crook of Magnus’s neck, sniffling slightly as his head whirled with so many questions. He felt Magnus’s fingers run through his hair once more and he felt something vibrate in his chest in response. When the other side of the bed dipped he tensed slightly but relaxed when a warm hand rubbed small circles into his lower back.

 “Perhaps I should explain what I know.” Magnus whispered, pressing his lips to the side of Simon’s hair. “Well, I would have if you hadn’t fallen asleep.” He said through a soft chuckle, smiling towards a grinning Alec.

 “He passed out again?” The shadow hunter asked, moving closer bump his nose against the back of Simon’s head.

 “He’s exhausted, his magic is flooding his system and he pushed himself too much when you offended him.” Magnus said, raising a brow when Alec sighed.

 “I didn’t mean to, it’s just really strange to think he had no idea…that I had no idea that he was a warlock.” Alec mumbled.

 “Alexander, I didn’t even know. His father must have done such an intricate glamour for a reason.” Magnus said softly smiling when Simon cuddled closer to him, his purring growing louder when Alec pressed his lips to the back of the younger warlock’s neck.

 “Why did he think I hated him?”

 “Sweetheart, you really aren’t aware of your facial expressions around other people are you?” Magnus asked with a sigh. “I’m sure that little outburst was just due to his magic affecting his emotions. We are going to have to give him time and space to come to terms with this.”

 “How much time though?” Alec asked, one of his long arms wrapping around Simon’s side.

 “As long as it takes for him to realize that he is just as much a part of us as we are of him.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know :)


End file.
